prettycureseriesfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Kaoruko Hanasaki
Jest babcią Tsubomi i matką Hanasaki Youichi w Heartcatch Precure!. Jest sławną botaniczką i właścicielką Flower Shop. Kiedy była młoda, była , I jest chronologicznie drugą legendarną cure w Heartcatch Precure! we Wszechświecie. Kaoruko jest uważana za mądrą, dobrą osobe, troszczy się głęboko o wnuczke. Ona jest bardzo kochająca i kocha kwiaty ponad wszystko. Mówi się, że jej stary wzór odziedziczyła Tsubomi. Osobowość Wygląd Historia W młodości miała na imię Godai Kaoruko i trenowała sztuki walki. Kiedyś mieszkała w mieście, w którym mieszkała Tsubomi, zanim się przeprowadziła. Jest na turnieju, a ona trenuje w górach. Czasami było to dla niej samotne i przerażające, dopóki nie zobaczyła domu i nie weszła do środka. Był to mężczyzna o imieniu Sora (wyglądem identyczny z tajemniczym facetem Pretty Cure), który grał na wiolonczeli. Początkowo Kaoruko była nieśmiała, ale nalega, by została i napiła się z nim lawendowej herbaty. Kaoruko cieszyła się jego muzyką, a kiedy miała odejść, Sora dał jej pozytywkę, a potem się w nim zakochała. Gdy przyszedł turniej, wygrała i stała się najmłodszą osobą, która została mistrzem Japońskiego Związku Karate. Po tym, jak wygrała, studiowała botanikę, aby mogła zbliżyć się do Sory, a wkrótce wzięli ślub. Kaoruko stała się Pretty Cure po tym, jak poznała Coupe przed Drzewem Serc, kiedy przyjechała tam, aby studiować. Kiedy nie walczyła, słuchała muzyki Sory. Nigdy nie wiadomo, kiedy i jak długo Kaoruko była Pretty Cure, czy miała partnera Cure, czy też zrezygnowała z szczególnych powodów. W pewnym momencie, najprawdopodobniej po tym, jak przestała być Cure, poznała Cure Moonlight oraz wróżki Chypre i Coffret Stwierdzono, że jej Ziarno Pretty Cure roztrzaskało się po bitwie z Dune, co doprowadziło do remisu obu stron. Nosi teraz resztki z nasion jako naszyjnik Kiedy Kaoruko urodziła syna Hanasaki Youichi, jej mąż powiedział, że powinni zrobić dla niej ogród lawendowy. Ale prędzej czy później, gdy uprawiał ogród, Sora zmarł i poszedł do nieba. Czasami jej wróżka Coupe zmienia się, by wyglądać jak Sora, a on czyni to, by uszczęśliwić ją, widząc kogoś, kogo kocha. Youchi dorastał i wkrótce się ożenił. Potem urodziła się jej wnuczka Tsubomi. Kaoruko pojawia się po raz pierwszy, gdy czeka, aż Tsubomi i jej rodzice przeprowadzą się do Kibougahany, aby mogli być bliżej. Powitała swoją wnuczkę, nieświadoma, że Drzewo Serc straciło kwiaty. Następnym razem, gdy Kaoruko zobaczyła Tsubomi, odkrywa, że zemdlała w swoim ogrodzie botanicznym i opiekuje się nią, dopóki się nie obudziła. Następnie po długim czasie spotyka Chypre i Coffret i wyjaśniają Tsubomi, że kiedyś była Cure Flower. Jest zszokowana, gdy wróżki ujawniają, że Tsubomi została wybrana na następną Pretty Cure, Cure Blossom. Po niespodziance zostają zaatakowani przez Sasorinę i Desertriankę, którą zrobiła z Kwiatowego Serca Kurumi Eriki. Kaoruko wspiera Cure Blossom podczas walki, a po tym, jak Erika wróciła do normy, pomaga Tsubomi przekonać Erikę, że zemdlała przez przypadek i że wszystko było snem. Po chwili podąża za domem Tsubomi, wyjaśniając jej obowiązki i cechy, które posiada Pretty Cure, zachęcając Tsubomi do dalszych starań, aby być Pretty Cure. Kaoruko, jako dawna Cure, jest zawsze, gdy Tsubomi lub Erika potrzebują pomocy, i jest po to, aby pocieszyć Tsubomi, gdy Tsubomi zastanawia się, dlaczego stała się częścią Pretty Cure, gdy tylko spowalnia Erikę. Podczas gdy Kaoruko jest z dziewczynami w jej starym domu w mieście Kamakura, odkrywają zdjęcie Kaoruko i dziadka Tsubomi, Sory. Opowiada dziewczętom historię o tym, jak się zakochali i jak obiecał zasadzić dla niej pole lawendy, ponieważ jest to jej ulubiony kwiat. Mówi dziewczynom, że Sora zniknęła, zanim pole zostało zasadzone, ale pod koniec odcinka odkrywają pole lawendy, co uszczęśliwia Kaoruko, wiedząc, że pokaże także miłość, którą dzielili. W odcinku 44 młoda dziewczyna o imieniu Mayuka okłamała przyjaciół, twierdząc, że przyjaźni się z Pretty Cure. Jej przyjaciele natychmiast pomyśleli, że kłamie, co spowodowało, że spełniła życzenia świąteczne. Tsubomi powiedziała młodej dziewczynie, że ma wiarę, i pojawią się Pretty Cure. Tsubomi i pozostali postanawiają stawić się przed dziećmi, jednak gdy są gotowe do transformacji, przybywają wróżki z informacją, że Desertrian atakuje miasto, a cztery dziewczyny nie mają innego wyjścia, jak wyjść. Cobraja i Kumojaki wchodzą do Desertrian i szybko pokonują dziewczyny, otaczając je gigantycznymi kryształami. Kierując się teraz w stronę choinki w ogrodach botanicznych, Kaoruko prosi Coupe, by spełnił jej życzenie. Gdy Desertrian ma zamiar zaatakować drzewo i dzieci, pojawia się przed nimi iluzja Cure Flower i chroni ich barierą. Szybko zdobywa przewagę nad Desertrianem i uwalnia drugie Pretty Cure, która pokonuje Desertriana za pomocą Heartatch Mirage i zwróciły skradziony Kwiat Serca. Wszystkie pięć Cures udają się tam, gdzie są dzieci, a młoda dziewczyna wyznaje swoim przyjaciołom, że okłamała ich, ponieważ chciała być ich przyjaciółmi. Pozostałe dzieci mówią jej, że były już przyjaciółmi i że nie musiała kłamać, aby tak się stało. Dune pojawia się wtedy przed Cures powodującymi kolejną bitwę. Szybko pokonuje Cure Moonlight, Sunshine i Marine. Następnie zwraca uwagę na Cure Flower, ale Cure Blossom stoi mu na drodze. Pokonuje Cure Blossom i rozpoczyna bitwę z Cure Flower, która trwa dłużej, ale ostatecznie zostaje pokonana. Następnie zabiera Kaoruko na Pustynną Planetę i niszczy Jej Ziarno Serca, a następnie sprawia, że jest świadkiem zniszczenia Drzewa Serca. Podczas gdy Cures walczą w drodze do Kaoruko, jest uwięziona i strzeżona przez Snackies. Podczas swojej niewoli Sabaku idzie do niej i pyta go, dlaczego nigdy nie zniszczył Cure Moonlight, kiedy miał okazję. Pyta go, dlaczego stworzył Dark Cure, która jest przeciwieństwem Cure Moonlight, stwierdzając, że jedno jest światłem, a drugie ciemnością. Te pytania zaskakują Sabaku i wychodzi. Wkrótce po przybyciu Cure Blossom i przy pomocy Coupe walczą z Snackies i ratują Kaoruko. Gdy uwalniają ją od ograniczeń, pojawia się obraz przedstawiający Cure Moonlight przygotowującego się do walki z Dark Cure i Sabaku. Kaoruko prosi Cure Blossom, aby nie dopuściła Cure Moonlight do walki z Sabaku, ale nie podaje żadnego powodu, dla którego. Cure Blossom wychodzi, prosząc Coupe o ochronę swojej babci. Cure Flower Kwiat błyszczącym świętym światłem, Cure Flower! 聖なる 光 に 輝く 一 輪 の 花, キュア フラワー! Seinaru Hikari Kagayaku Ichirin no Hana, Kyua Furawaa! Ataki Cure Flower, podobnie jak inne Cures, może korzystać z Forte Wave, ale nie zostało to pokazane w serialu z powodu jej walki na obniżonym poziomie mocy. W związku z tym nie wiadomo, jaki kolor ma jej Forte Wave, ale najprawdopodobniej jest to „White Forte Wave” lub „Pink Forte Wave” jak jej wnuczki. Jej moce są błogosławione w świętym świetle. Oprócz swoich ataków, może ona także używać ataków pomocniczych w swoim stylu walki: Flower Candle - Cure Flower używa płatka kwiatu i generuje magiczny krąg pod wrogiem z jej symbolem kwiatu, który obraca wrogów na ziemi. Flower Carnival - Cure Flower rzuca kilkoma płatkami kwiatów na wroga i generuje projekcję, atakując wroga kontrolującego Desertriana od wewnątrz. Etymologia Ciekawostki Galeria Wideo Kategoria:Stubs Kategoria:Cures Kategoria:Pozostałe Postacie Kategoria:Heartcatch Precure! Kategoria:Precure Kategoria:Różowe Precure